


卵

by UkitaEshiya



Series: 龙精小情侣的恋爱故事 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkitaEshiya/pseuds/UkitaEshiya
Summary: 过于心急的加拉哈德对自己进行了失败的实验，而后果是他从未想象到的痛苦。
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 龙精小情侣的恋爱故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543789
Kudos: 8





	卵

**Author's Note:**

> 有些痛的内容，比较过激的产卵描写。请确认没有问题再继续。

羽能看到加拉哈德的小腹平缓了起来，精瘦的肌肉被一点点撑平，似乎还有些隆起。做爱的时候，精灵的腹部也会因为盛着过多的精液而变得圆滑，只要按摩着小腹，一点点地推出去，就不会有什么后遗症，还能收获他因为精液从穴口中涌出而几乎失去意识的可爱模样。加拉哈德比以往更加渴望性爱，摇着自己的屁股骑在挺立的阴茎上，用甜腻的声音央求爱人操自己，求他把精液全部射进自己的子宫，把小腹撑得鼓鼓的，又说自己不需要清理，拖着涨大的肚子陷入睡眠。  
羽起初并未起疑，甚至有些享受，直到事情变得有些不对。那地方很久都没能恢复原状，隆起也越来越明显。羽一直笑加拉哈德的胸部平得像块钢板，现在意外地有了些起色，可这加上他身上别的异变，只是激起了敖龙更多的不安。加拉哈德拒绝了所有外出任务的请求，找借口整日呆在家里，让羽帮自己寻找特定的书籍，又禁止他擅自翻阅。家里有一间小屋是属于精灵的，是为了让他静下心来，一个人做各种研究而建立的。而异变发生前他就经常躲在里面，发生后更是闭门不出。直到有一天，加拉哈德连着三餐没有出来进食，担心的羽去房间里找他，发现他在地上昏迷不醒，赶紧把他抱回床上，而加拉哈德的肚子早就鼓起得和孕妇无二，摸上去分明就是被什么圆形的东西填满了。  
终究是按耐不住了，敖龙等精灵醒来后，立刻问道：“你到底是怎么了？需要让认识的白魔法师看看吗？”  
要换做平常，就算不说清楚自己的状况，他也会多少推辞一番，至少不会有什么过多的冲突。可现在，精灵竟对着敖龙歇斯底里了起来：“你又知道什么！你根本什么都不明白！”  
他依旧蜷缩在床上，只是大声对着敖龙喊叫着，抱怨着一切，从自己根本是个一无是处的废物，一个不该生下来的怪物，到他这样的婊子根本配不上敖龙，他不该为自己赎身，因为婊子只配被不同的男人合奸。敖龙也是现在才看见精灵哭肿了的眼睛，本就消瘦的身体像是能看到皮肤下的骨骼，轻轻一碰就会散架。他下定了决心，就算是强迫着也要搞明白究竟是发生了什么，横竖身下人在这样虚弱的状态下不可能是自己的对手，轻易地就掐住了他纤细的手腕，又无视着精灵的挣扎，把碍事的被子踢到了一边，露出了脆弱的腹部。  
“我是不明白究竟怎么回事，可你是知道的吧？拜托，告诉我吧，至少能想想办法。”敖龙一边说着，一边小心翼翼地亲吻着精灵，怕龙角会蹭伤这具虚弱的身体。精灵似乎被温柔的吻安抚了一些，浅蓝色的眼睛里满是疲倦，只是还远不到他休息的时候。他张开了自己有些干裂的嘴唇，小声说道：“帮我把这些东西生出来… …”  
敖龙懵了。他搞不明白现状，只好先松开了精灵的手，眼睁睁地看着精灵把自己的腰带解开，颤抖着脱下裤子，腿不由自主地开到最大，暴露出一塌糊涂的股间，两个穴口都在流淌出粘稠的白液，覆满了灰中带着一丝异样的红的皮肤。他发出着痛苦的呻吟，阴茎却挺立着，又硬得过分，前端滴落出透明的液体。  
他是真的在产出什么东西。  
手无足措的敖龙只好一边亲吻着精灵的额头，一边轻轻抚摸着隆起的腹部，每一下推按都会回以哭腔和战栗。充血阴唇向两侧大开着，多半是已经被这过程折磨了很久，泛着糜烂的红色。雌穴中隐约能看到什么白色的尖端，刚要探出来，又因为呼吸而缩了回去。要让他先放松下来，至少要想个缓解疼痛的办法。敖龙想着，握住了挺立着的阴茎，小幅度地上下撸动起来，又用手掌按摩着湿润的前端。这办法似乎奏效了，感受到一丝快感的精灵紧绷着大腿，声音中倒是少了几分痛苦。对腹部的抚摸让敖龙对里面的东西有了个大概的概念，那并不是幼儿一样的一个整体，而是数颗卵状的东西，每一个都有手掌大小，比大部分进入过精灵后穴的物体都要宽上不少。不对穴口进行扩张的话，那东西是绝对出不来的。如此想着，敖龙把两根手指探入了粘腻的穴口，穴肉已经变得十分柔软了，却还不足以让里面的东西顺利掉出来。手指在扩张中顶弄着卵，似乎是撞到了什么敏感的地方，把痛觉转化为了快感，后穴也因此放松了一些，纳入了第三根和第四根手指。知道了快感能让他放松，敖龙继续亲吻着精灵，从鼻尖到锁骨，舔弄着胸口的两点，不忘用手一点点撑开肉壁，直到那里几乎能容下半个手掌，终于把手抽出来，“差不多了，试试看吧。”  
精灵有些害怕，依旧点了点头，抓住了敖龙的手，引导着他抚摸自己的小腹。敖龙推按着那里面的卵，每一下都引起他的低吟，慢慢地变成了痛叫，意识游走在崩溃的边缘，可两个人都知道不能在这里放弃。白色的卵壳已经探出了一半，最粗的地方死死卡在穴口上，勾出了鲜红的血丝，只要能推出这一部分，那卵就能直接被生出来。明明只差一点点了，过于剧烈的痛却绷断了精灵的忍耐，只是一瞬间的放松，那颗卵就被挤回了甬道中更深的地方。这个隐忍的黑影之民从没有展现出如此无法承受痛苦的样子，声音被挤压得不成样子，胸口溺水般地起伏，招致这些煎熬的卵只是静静地呆在他的腹中，用存在折磨着精灵。  
敖龙紧盯着那双淡蓝色的眼睛，用吻来让精灵的呼吸缓和下来，嘴里念叨夹杂着鼓励和担忧的话语。精灵再一次绷紧了自己的双腿，试图向外推动那罪恶的东西，直到那枚卵终于放弃了挣扎，在淫靡的水声中脱离了体内，掉落在床上。他一下子脱了力，小腹的隆起消减了一些，却宣告着更多的卵还卡在体内。他也明白，这还只是个开始。他调整着自己的呼吸，在短暂的休息后看了一会儿敖龙，露出了一个十分勉强的表情，“继续吧，拜托了。”  
第一个卵排出后，敖龙发现卵中蕴含着大量的以太，也似乎和自己的以太有着异样的引力，只是需要在一个相对较近的距离下才能产生效果。后穴在被卵撑开后，竟能容下整个手掌，他于是把整个手臂探进了那里面，几近虚脱的精灵也管不了许多，何况手臂的进入比起卵造成的阵痛，根本算不了什么。他把下一个卵一点点拖到较浅的位置，而后抽出了自己的手，精灵也自觉地推动着穴肉，让卵的尖端抵上穴口，而后深吸了一口气，用双臂还住了敖龙的肩头，准备迎来下一波撕裂的痛。  
第二颗卵比第一颗要小，排出也稍微轻松了一些，几下推弄后便滚落在了前一颗旁，留下清脆的撞击声。这么继续下去的话，终究是能产下所有的卵的，只是不知道还需要多久。也不愧是具调教良好的身体，竟能慢慢地从这过程中找到一丝快感，使得生产的痛变得没有那么难耐，只是两种极端的感知加速了对体力和精神的吞噬，把精灵的意识拉抻到几乎不存在。敖龙听过妇人们谈起难产致死的传闻，现在的情况和女性生育有所不同，大体还是一样的过程，把东西留在体内不可能是什么好事。至少要维持住他的体力，在不能进食的情况下，纯净的以太多少会有些帮助吧。如此想着，敖龙让自己的一些以太在手中凝聚成了有些柔软的结晶，然后小心地撑开了精灵的嘴，把那颗结晶放进了他的口中。“吃下去吧，会有帮助的。”  
作为学者的他明白那是什么。摄入过于纯净的以太就像是摄入毒品，是最为高效率的体力补充方法，根据体质的不同，第一次食用也有招致依赖的可能。求生的本能让高浓度的以太更加无法抗拒，他毫不犹豫地含住了敖龙的手指，把危险的物质给吞吃了下去。温热的触感遍布着全身，也相当有效地恢复了精力，推使着这具身体去接受下一轮的酷刑。  
折磨持续了整整一天，精灵数次几近失去意识，一次次地想要放弃，抱着敖龙的肩头哭到无法发声，被抱在怀里安抚着，轻轻拍着脊背，以太的摄入也变为了接吻，为了保持意识而贪婪地接受敖龙的津液。汗液和体液把身下的床布打得湿透，阴茎一直不合时宜地挺立着，甚至在某枚卵被排出时疯狂地陷入了高潮，把精液全数排泄在了两个人的小腹上，倒也能缓解生产的痛，只是那副抽搐着吐出洁白卵蛋的样子实在是过于淫靡狂乱。随着最后一枚卵的产出，精灵的腹部终究回归了原本的那副纤细模样，为了以防万一，敖龙检查了一塌糊涂的小穴，又安抚着他回归平缓的小腹，确认里面没有任何东西了，才对这漫长的受刑宣告结束。他从未见过精灵如此脆弱的样子。这位大学者就这么大开着腿，雌穴被撑开到无法合拢，远远超过了之前任何性爱所带来的侵犯，接近纯白的液体和鲜红的血无法混合，不知所措地在他的下体前拢成一滩。他用双臂隐藏着自己的眼睛，藏不住的却是他止不住的抽泣，绝望的呜咽。他早就知道自己是要失败的吧。可还有什么绝望之外的东西让他显得如此憔悴。想来只可能是一样东西。是那些卵。  
那简直就是怪物的卵。  
毫无生机的六枚纯白的卵上覆着一层带血的粘液，像是给它们染上了一层有着生命的色彩。敖龙捡起一个，厚重的以太瞬间溢上了他的手掌。他能从中感觉到一丝属于自己的东西，其中更为强烈的成分并不是自己的，却同样熟悉。那多半是精灵的以太。  
强行组成的卵结构并不稳定，似乎只是一瞬间的直觉，敖龙认为那东西迟早会碎掉，带着里面的以太一起消失。  
“你需要把这东西吃掉。”他不假思索地说出了这话。  
精灵一瞬间哭得更厉害了。“我知道啊！我知道啊… …没有这东西的话，我恐怕再也无法战斗了吧… …这该死的东西… …”  
他的字里行间满是哭腔，又大声地嘶吼着，沙哑的声音只让人感到绝望，可最绝望和懊悔的还是他自己。  
敖龙没有继续说话，只是把还在哭着的人抱进了怀里，然后从卵上咬了一口。他甚至不知道自己在吃什么，是物又非物的口感包裹着口腔，充斥着两个人的气息。他把口中的东西喂给了怀里的人，也稍微缓和了他的抽泣。  
精灵心知肚明那是什么，觉得反胃，可什么也吐不出来，谁的身体会拒绝自己的以太呢。他干呕着，咳嗽到自己都要失去呼吸，也不在乎泪水不住地顺着脸颊滑下。敖龙不厌其烦地一点一点咬下卵，连着上面的血和体液一同咀嚼，再喂进加精灵的嘴里，直到六个卵被全数吞下，而精灵也最终失去了意识，靠着敖龙的胸口陷入了沉眠。


End file.
